In substrates, such as a semiconductor wafer, polishing waste and a slurry remain on the surface of a substrate after copper plating processing or chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) processing of the surface. Thus, it is general that the substrate is cleaned with a substrate cleaning apparatus after the polishing of the substrate. As the cleaning apparatus that performs this cleaning processing, there is a cleaning apparatus that includes a roll type or pencil type cleaning member, and that performs cleaning of a substrate by rubbing the cleaning member against the rotating substrate while rotating the cleaning member, and that further includes a self-cleaning unit that cleans the cleaning member contaminated due to the cleaning of one substrate for cleaning of the next substrate (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). There is another substrate cleaning apparatus configured so that a front surface of a substrate is rubbed and cleaned with a sponge cleaning tool such as a pen sponge or a roll sponge while supplying a chemical to the front surface of the substrate, then a rinsing liquid, such as pure water, is supplied to the front surface of the substrate with the sponge cleaning tool being brought into contact with the front surface of the substrate (for example, refer to Patent Documents 2 and 3).